The present invention relates to a static row driver used for generating row drive signals from a plurality of address lines.
Although there are a variety of row driver circuits for memory cell arrays there is a need for one which combines reliability, good performance and the capability of being laid out in small dimensions when incorporated into VLSI technology. For example, a present day ROM array may have ROM bits laid out in a 6 micron by 6 micron size. In order to maximize the small size advantage of such circuits it is desirable to be able to build a row driver that can be laid out in groups of rows having a small pitch and at the same time enjoy good performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a row driver circuit with good performance and reliability that can be laid out on the face of a semiconductor substrate with small dimensions.